


Empathy Link

by gamorasquill



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Empaths, F/M, Hellhounds, M/M, Multi, Witches, fluff is also a must, maybe a little sexy times later on, oh my, relationships, teenage angst, this is the final rewrite I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: Witches invade Beacon Hills.Only one has the power to stop them but to get it he first has to pay the ultimate price.Battles ensue. Blood is shed. And it is only just the beginning...





	Empathy Link

"Guys, I seriously don't think we should be doing this." Mason murmured as he waded through a sea of trees behind Liam and Brett.

 

"We know." His best friend muttered. "You've only been saying that for the past hour and a half."

 

"Well, I didn't want to do this in the first place." The human teen breathed out, completely exasperated by his friend's perseverance.His entire day had consisted of trying to talk Liam out of this crazy plan but to no avail. "This is a terrible idea and you both know it."

 

"A terrible idea is better than no idea at all." Brett stated off handedly with a shrug.

 

Mason turned to him with wide brown eyes overflowing with shock and something that oddly resembled betrayal. "No. No, it is not."

 

The Ito beta flashed a smile at him before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. Listen, I know you're scared but everything will be fine. I don't think one little witch can take on two werewolves and even if she gets close she can't touch you. Those anti-witch charms came all the way from Satomi's vault, no way she's strong enough to get past them."

 

"And does Satomi know that you're in possession of these witch prevention heirlooms?"

 

Brett chuckled softly. "No, actually, she doesn't but that doesn't matter. They're being put to good use and I think she'd agree that your life is worth protecting."

 

Mason's felt a tingle race down his spine as Brett reached over to caress the pendant around his neck. Their eyes met just as the wolf's fingers traced over the accessory and traced over his collarbone.

 

"I...yeah." He murmured, his cheeks tinting pink. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

 

It was no secret that he had been enamored with Brett since the first time he saw him, much to Liam's disappointment but it never occurred to him that the wolf might actually like him back. Sure they hit it off after the whole Sinema incident (Mason even went home with his number) but it wasn't exactly what he would call a big win. They just talked mostly and it felt a lot more like friendship than romance, at least from his perspective. He didn't really know what to think anymore. Brett surely seemed interested in him now from what he could see, which was fantastic as far as he was concerned.

 

Brett was an absolute diamond in the rough. Tall, handsome, charming, smart and even funny. Not to mention he was also a werewolf! He was just perfect! Mason had been completely smitten from the moment he first laid eyes on him. The tall wolf was without a doubt Mason's knight in shining armor and the entire universe was working in his favor if Brett truly liked him back.

 

"Are you two done drooling over each other back there!?" Liam snapped.

 

Mason jolted back into reality. He looked up and found his best friend's face burning red with anger. His blue eyes were cold as ice and glaring daggers in his direction but not at him. Quickly and a little apologetically, Mason forced himself to take a step away from Brett. The last thing he needed was a fight breaking out between the two of them.

 

That was the only downside he found of having feelings for Brett. Not only was he Mason's perfect soulmate but he was also Liam's number one enemy. They loathed each other with a burning passion that couldn't be denied or ignored. It was a miracle that the two even agreed to work together tonight. Their rivalry and deep seated dislike of each other proved to be a huge con because Liam and Mason were a package deal. You get one then you get the other too because having been friends since they were children, the two of them were inseparable.

 

Mason didn't appreciate the aggressive manner that Brett always showed Liam but he also knew his best friend was completely innocent. He was just as guilty as Brett when it came to fighting and instigating. Anything to keep their rivalry burning hot and unfortunately no matter how much Mason didn't approve of their toxic relationship eventually he had to accept it. Though it was nice to know that despite their deep dislike of each other they would still risk their lives to save the other's skin. He had hope that one day their rivalry could shift into friendship.

 

"Hey..."

 

Mason trembled when the smooth sound of Brett's voice echoed a little too close to his ears. He felt a large hand brush against his arm and turned to face the taller teen before he could stop himself. He was met with a kind smile and a gorgeous pair of sky blue eyes; neither of which his heart was prepared for. An intense warmth flooded through his system and quickly his gaze retreated back to the ground. He heard a soft chuckle and before he could even stutter out an embarrassed apology a hand closed around his.

 

"Are you okay?" Brett inquired, leaning in a little closer, perhaps to smell his emotions. There was the usual playful edge in he tone but Mason didn't miss the hint of worry mixed into it as well.

 

"I..I uh...yeah." The human confirmed quietly. He couldn't decide if he wanted to pull his hand away or grip the other's in return so he kept his hand still and rigid.

 

God he must think I'm so weird. He groaned to himself. "I'm fine, I'm still just a little--"

 

"Nervous?" Brett finished, giving his stiff hand a gentle squeeze. "And scared?"

 

Mason's entire face flushed and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Exactly."

 

"Come on...have a little faith in us." The tall wolf mused. "Liam and I can handle anything that's coming to us."

 

"Even crazy witches running around stealing the hearts of what they consider 'pure and innocent' humans?" Mason inquired, his doubt more than obvious.

 

"We took on hunters and chimeras."

 

"Yeah...and you nearly died both times."

 

Brett's smile widened as he chuckled in embarrassment, caught off guard by the other's response. "That is not the point."

 

"That is exactly the point. Look, you two are werewolves and I'm just a measly little human! So you guys automatically win most likely to survive. If there's potential for you two to get hurt then I don't even stand a chance."

 

"I don't think your pep talks are helping the situation Talbot." Liam called, not even bothering to turn and the give the two a glance.

 

The sweetness in Brett's was replaced with ice and anger as he turned to Liam. "And I don't see you doing anything to help him relax." He retorted, dropping Mason's hand to wrap an arm around his shoulders instead.

 

"Arguing isn't going to help me either." Mason quickly interjected, fearing a fight breaking out between the two of them. That was the last thing he wanted. "Let's just...focus on finding this witch and seeing if we can stop her."

 

"You sure you can handle talk about the plan?" Liam asked teasingly. "I mean you have been trying to talk us out of this the entire time we've been out here."

 

"Look, I'm not doubting that you guys could kick some serious witch ass...okay maybe I am a little but this is a CENTURIES OLD WITCH we're talking about here! She has to be packing quite a punch if she's survived this long! I mean we don't even know if she has an active power or multiple active powers! Not to mention the fact that Scott and Stiles said--!"

 

"I know." Liam breathed out, head falling back as he feet stopped moving forward. A hand came up to rest over his eyes. There was a long pause before he spoke again and when he did his voice was filled with an obvious regret. He never did like going against his alpha and...whatever Stiles was in terms of the pack.

 

"I know they said not to go after this thing but two people are already dead. We can't just sit around and do nothing, especially when we know she's going to strike again." Liam stated, the note of determination in his tone leaving no room for argument.

 

Mason felt a pang of pride in his heart for his best friend. He was glad that Liam wanted to help someone in need, it showed how far he had come since all of this werewolf business started. But just because he wanted to help didn't mean his plan wasn't extremely flawed and...well just completely stupid.

 

"Okay but how do we know that she will attack again?"

 

"Deaton said that the victims were killed in a ritualistic way synonymous with witchcraft and witches always do things by three." Brett explained, smiling when the shorter teen crossed his arms over his chest. "It's some sort of weird ancient idea that witches have; that power is always greatest in threes."

 

Mason felt his heart fall in his chest and sucked his teeth. "Dammit." He murmured.

 

"Heard that." Both wolves replied, each sporting an amused smirk.

 

Brett drew him in closer and Mason resisted the urge to completely melt against him. "Come on, everything will be fine. Besides, I thought you liked learning all about the supernatural world?"

 

With a sigh, Mason moved a bit closer to the taller teen. "I do like learning about the supernatural world but I prefer learning from a distance! You know where it's safe and there's no chance of getting hurt or killed! There's no danger or threats to your life when you're sitting at home in your room reading a book!"

 

"The best learning experiences are always hands on."

 

"Not when the subject in question is heart stealing witches! Not to mention that said witch only kills humans and I'm the only human out of the three of us! I'm literally being used as bait here!"

 

Yet another massive downside to all of this. Not only did he have to go along with the idiotic plan the two conjured up, he actually had to bait a deadly organ stealing witch. She had quite the fascination for stealing live human hearts from 'pure and innocent' human beings. No idea why the only thing his best friend and crush could seem to agree on was the opinion that he was innocent. They weren't the only two who thought so either. Everyone they knew and talked to on a daily basis agreed. Literally everyone. Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Kira, and even Malia.

 

"Hey, I don't like using you as bait either." Liam replied. "I told you guys we should have just used Kira."

 

"Considering the fact that she's battling a deadly corrupt Kitsune inside her, I don't think Kira can really be called innocent anymore." Brett quickly added. "Mason is the perfect lure for this. Now stop worrying so much, you'll only make him more nervous. Besides, I won't let anything happen to him."

 

Mason smiled bashfully, turning away to look at anything but the exceptionally handsome Ito beta. "Can I just say that no matter what either of you say I'm still going to be nervous! This is just a bad idea, a really bad idea! We have absolutely no back up coming to help us so if something goes wrong--"

 

"Nothing is going to go wrong." Liam insisted, turning to comfort his friend and immediately halting when he noticed the arm around his shoulders. He threw a hardened glare at the taller wolf and a soft growl rumbled in his throat. "What are you doing?"

 

Blue eyes rolled and Brett pulled Mason a little closer, much to the smaller teen's surprise. "I'm trying to keep him calm." He stated simply with a taunting smile. "Problem?"

 

Mason didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Liam was furious. His eyes were twinkling with that look that he always got whenever he was ready to throttle someone. And said look was usually followed by a punch or two.

 

"Yeah, actually. Keeping him calm is my job." He growled. "So back off."

 

Brett raised a brow, making no move to let Mason go. "Why don't you make me?"

 

"Stop it." Mason sighed, scrambling away from Brett and instead stepping in between the two werewolves. "I think I'll just try and keep myself calm from now on alright?"

 

He stepped past his best friend and continued ahead of the two, hoping they wouldn't continue on with their fight. The last thing he wanted to do was break up a scrap between two angry werewolves when they already had bigger problems to deal with. Luckily, Liam turned away from his rival to follow after him although Mason couldn't help but notice that he was sticking a little close to him. He rolled his eyes with a low smirk and searched his surroundings for anything...witchy nearby.

 

About five minutes later a twig snapped to their right and Liam threw himself in front of Mason. A low growl rumbled in his throats and his blue eyes shifted to a bright yellow. Not even ten seconds later Brett was at the other beta's side, his eyes also glowing and his teeth beginning to lengthen.

 

"Guys, what if it's just a little rabbit or something?" Mason suggested in a tiny voice.

 

"No...it's definitely not that." Liam replied almost darkly, growling at something in the distant that Mason couldn't see. "Brett...do you smell that too?"

 

"Yeah." The tall teen quickly confirmed, pressing himself a little closer to Mason.

 

"Smell what?" Mason inquired, trembling slightly when neither answered him. "Not trying to freak anyone out but I'm kinda starting to panic a little over here!"

 

"Believe me, you do not wanna know what we're smelling..." Liam whispered, continuing on ahead of them.

 

"Yeah, see that's not helping."

 

As soon as Liam stepped away, Brett made sure to keep himself extra close to Mason. He returned his arm to its spot around the other's shoulders and tried to give him a reassuring smile. Unfortunately, he was too suspicious and anxious to make it look genuine.

 

"Is it the witch? Is she lurking around somewhere?" Mason asked, not likely the sudden secrecy the two wolves had going on.

 

Brett gave him a sheepish smile. "Calm down. It is a possibly that's she around but we don't know." He admit. "There's just a really funny smell hanging in the air."

 

Mason tried to stay calm, really he did but as soon as he said it was a possibility his walls crumbled. A massive wave of fear and anxiety crashed onto him. He took a deep but shaky breath in an effort to keep calm, watching silently as Liam sniffed around just up ahead.

 

"Don't worry," Brett murmured, gently rubbing up and down his bicep, "we won't let anything happen to you."

 

His words were sweet (much to his elation) but not enough to quell his rising doubts. Doubts that were rising by the second. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Mason could feel it in his bones.

 

"No...no, I think we should go." He insisted, wiggling his way out of Brett's arms and running towards his best friend. "Liam! Liam, we have to-"

 

Out of nowhere a fierce gust of wind swept him off his feet and sent him back a few feet. He landed hard on the ground, twigs and small rocks scratching and bruising him. A soft groan rumbled in his throat as he tried to pick himself up only for his body to scream in protest. He heard someone call his name but his head was swimming far too much for him to even discern who it was much less respond. Against his body's wishes he turned onto his stomach and crawled onto his hands and knees. Just as he raised his head to find whatever had attacked him Liam was at his side.

 

"Mason! Mason, are you okay?!" He asked, practically tugging him into his lap.

 

His entire body screamed in protest at the sudden movement and Mason forced himself to swallow down a scream. "Ouch! Hey, not too hard...I think I might have sprained something, maybe even broken something. What was that?"

 

"Let's just say we found what we were looking for." Liam replied, his eyes still glowing yellow. "You were right about the active power thing."

 

As if providing more proof for this statement, Brett was thrown through the air and rolled to a stop a couple feet to their right. He groaned, holding onto his left side but struggled to his feet nonetheless. His eyes were also glowing and his fangs were bared and bloodied.

 

"You guys okay?" He inquired, keeping his eyes trained ahead of them. "Aerokinesis. She can generate winds."

 

"Really?" Liam sniped. "I couldn't tell."

 

"Liam," Mason practically pleaded, "now is so not the time." 

 

The beta nodded his apology, quickly climbing to his feet, and outstretching a hand to help Mason up. His help was gladly accepted and with a few pained groans Mason was back on his feet. He looked forward and saw his attacker for the first time and his heart completely sank.

 

It was a woman...but she didn't look like she was of this world at all. Her eyes were large and red like blood outlined with black eyeliner and eyeshadow, giving them a raccoon like appearance. Her lips, smeared with black lipstick, were drawn in a mad smile, exposing her rotten teeth. She had long and ratty auburn hair that resembled a rat's nest and she was dressed in a torn and tattered magenta colored dress. Twigs, leaves and some golden jewelry acted as her accessories, and her feet were bloody and barefoot. A knife was clutched tightly in her left hand her eyes were trained on Mason, returning his frightened gaze with a teasing smile.

 

"Mason, stay back." Brett cautioned, stepping in front of him.

 

"Yeah, you don't really have to tell me that." He retorted quietly, reaching up to grip the pendant around his neck. "Please tell me you guys have some kind of strategy."

 

"We do." Liam announced, raising his clawed hand. "Attack."

 

Oh my god we are so very screwed... Mason thought to himself, pressing his face into his palm. So very screwed.

 

With an astounding roar Liam raced towards their enemy only to be tossed to the side effortlessly. Brett followed suit but was halted by a hand to the throat. Their efforts to stop her seemed to serve as amusement because she was smiling like a kid in the front seat at a circus. She pulled him closer to her and took a deep inhale, her smile melting into a full grin.

 

"Werewolves." She observed, her voice echoing strangely. An intrigued smile spread over her dirt smeared face. "You lot are werewolves."

 

Effortlessly, the witch drew him up into the air as if he weighed nothing and tossed him aside. Then her sights were once again set on Mason. Her smile widened and the teen's heart stopped in his chest, something he was certain she could sense.

 

"Alone at last. I could smell your purity from all the way across the forest." She mused, taking a step closer and downright grinning when he stepped back in response. "Though I must confess I didn't expect to find a couple of wolves protecting you."

 

Mason's heart was racing at this point and the flight or fight instinctive was beginning to settle in (and his mind was practically screaming flight). His eyes searched for Brett and Liam and his blood ran cold when he discovered both still lying  on the ground. Since he was no werewolf he couldn't tell if they were alive but thankfully it looked like they were breathing.

 

A twig snapped in front of him, drawing his attention back to the witch who was still approaching him. Her knife caught the light of the moon above, casting a soft blue light in the surrounding darkness. Panicked, Mason turned to run and found himself face to face with the witch.

 

"Going somewhere darling?" She mused with a sharp cackle. The woman reached out to touch him but a flash of blinding red light threw her back several feet.

 

Confused but relieved, Mason's eyes darted to the witch charms hanging around his neck. "Holy shit!" He marveled, gripping the jewelry in his hand. "Holy shit they actually work!"

 

Grunting in anger, the witch crawled to her feet, pushing several messy strands of hair from her face. "A human protected by wolves and wearing charms. You must be quite the prize...but I've got a bit of bad news for you dearie." She replied, eyes moving to his amulet. "Those charms around your neck only work if you're alive and your heart doesn't have to be beating for my concoction to work."

 

With a simple wave of her pointer and middle fingers she sent him flying before he could even question what she meant. Mason cried out but it was silenced as his back made a very painful introduction with a tree trunk. He felt his entire body snap and painful sparks of fire ignited all at once. His body crumbled to the ground and the metallic taste of blood quickly filled his mouth. He tried to take a breath but only broken gasps and gurgles of pain left him. Out of the corners of his eyes he caught the alarming view of a familiar ragged magenta dress.

 

"Now..." the witches giddily replied as she dropped down to his level, knife gripped tight in her hand. "Let's see about that heart of yours."

 

As she raised her blade a loud roar pierced the air and she was tackled away. Weakly, Mason turned his head to see Brett attacking the woman with all he had. The Ito beta's movements were almost too quick for him to follow but there was blood. And a lot of it too.

 

"Mason!" Liam cried, dropping down beside him. "Shit! Fuck! Mason? Mason, are you okay?!"

 

He gasped in pain and reached upwards, gripping his friend's forearm. He tried to speak but the only sound that left him were pained groans and gurgling. There was nothing but heartbreak in the beta's eyes and he searched desperately for the problem but found nothing. He took Mason's hand and willed himself to feel the pain coursing through him but he felt nothing. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't take his pain away...which could only mean one thing.

 

"No..." He murmured as realization sunk in. "Mason..."

 

The teen in question seemed to realize the same thing as he did. With a bloodied smile he moved his hand to hold Liam's, smile growing when the wolf interlaced their fingers.

 

"G-go fight the witch, they said." The human croaked playfully, finally finding his strength to speak. Blood spilled from his lips as he giggled softly. "It'll be f-fun they said."

 

Liam smiled broken-heartedly, shaking his head as he shared his friend's laughter. "Now? Really?"

 

"Gotta b-brighten the mood someh-how."

 

"You're gonna be fine."

 

Mason whimpered as his friend shifted gently to pull him closer. His head shook slowly and he let his gaze meet Liam's. "I don't t-think so...I'm scared Liam."

 

Tears streamed down the wolf's face in two twin trails and he let his head rest against his best friend's. "It's okay...you're not gonna die." He assured him softly, squeezing his hand. "I won't let you."

 

The beta felt his heart flutter when Mason smiled and even laughed a little. With a heartbroken sob he pulled his best friend as close as he could and nuzzled against him. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, trembling as he listen to the other's weakening heartbeat, "I'm so sorry."

 

"Mason!" Brett called suddenly, sliding to a stop right beside them. He was covered in blood but didn't seem at all bothered by it. His eyes were back to their usual blue but his fangs had yet to disappear. Gently, he thumbed away the blood gathered at the corners of Mason's lips, smiling in despair.

 

"The witch!?" Liam questioned, breaking through his sorrow out of sheer panic. "Where's the witch?!"

 

Brett shook his head, looking over his shoulder at something Liam couldn't see. "Dead...I think. Either that or she's greatly wounded at the very least. Come on, we need to get out of here. How's..."

 

A broken sob interrupted him before he could even finish the question and Brett gaze moved back to Liam. He was clutching Mason like his very life depended on it, eyes downcast as he clung almost desperately to his best friend. Slowly, the Ito beta draped his hand over the other wolf's forearm, silently requesting his attention. For a moment the short wolf just continued to sob but eventually lifted his head. His two blue orbs were overflowing with tears and Brett felt a sharp jab in his chest.

 

"Liam?"

 

The only response he was given was a gentle shake of the head and Brett felt time slowly stretch into a stop. His eyes moved to Mason and his chest grew tight. There was blood seeping from between his lips and he was covered in cuts and leaves. His eyes were glassy and unfocused but the worst thing of all was what he heard on the inside and a cold fist closed around his heart as the realization sunk in.

 

But Brett wasn't about to have any of that. No one was dying tonight. Except maybe the witch.

 

"We have to get him to a hospital." He concluded quickly, shoving Liam gently when he didn't respond. "Liam! Come on, we need to get him to a hospital. Now."

 

The beta shook his head once again, tears dripping endlessly from his eyes. "It won't work."

 

"What?!" Brett's eyes were burning with anger as he stared down the other wolf. "Why the hell not!?"

 

"Listen..."

 

For once Brett actually felt inclined to listen to him. He focused his hearing and found three heartbeats: two that were steady and beating and another that was weak and slowing by the second.

 

"No..." Brett muttered, looking down at Mason who now was struggling to even keep his eyes open.

 

Liam noticed this and in a desperate panic shook him gently. "No, no, no, no, no. Mason? Mason, come on you have to stay awake!" He cried.

 

Brown eyes fluttered back open as he was shaken and Mason looked back and forth between the two werewolves. A small smile formed on the dying teen's lips but it was faded just as quickly as it formed. He slumped in his best friend's arms, his eyes slipping shut as his final breath left him.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine sucking so bad you have to rewrite a story not once not twice but THRICE! 
> 
> I am sorry if you read the first two because this one is gonna be really different (hence why I deleted the first two...let’s call them drafts ;3) 
> 
> But this one is the final story I promise so stay tuned and let me know what you think!!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with me guys! You’re all amazing <3


End file.
